


Sunday, in a Backyard

by Ponderess



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderess/pseuds/Ponderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Goodbye Martha Smith, forever in my hearts." The Doctor led her hand to his lips where he gently kissed it.</em><br/>The Eleventh Doctor accidentally lands in Martha's backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday, in a Backyard

**Author's Note:**

> I dug up some Doctor Who fanfiction I wrote about a year ago (though it feels like it's been much longer since I wrote this) and thought it's not too bad and I could publish it here.
> 
> Blame posts going around on Tumblr about how Eleven and Martha should meet. And blame RTD for indicating that Martha and Mickey hooked up. (Unless I misinterpreted something, then you can blame me.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The Doctor peaked out of his front doors, saying: "Alright, Sexy, where have you brought me this time?" Stepping out of his companion that was stuck in the form of a blue Police Box from England's 1960's, he sniffed the air. His childish smile faded and he wrinkled his forehead.

"Oh come on," he moaned. "That's not Lyxophon in the seventh galaxy of Ciricum, that's Earth. And we're in a backyard. Why would you take me to a backyard?" He turned and leaned onto the blue wood of the TARDIS, wondering if something was wrong with her. The shadow of a dark thought passed over his face. Maybe she was growing too old for this. She had already been ancient when he had borrowed her and now – about a thousand years later – she was even older. Maybe age would even take her from him too soon.

"Hold on, dear," he whispered gently, leaning closer towards her. "We've still got a lot to see." His gaze shifted upwards to the sky. Grey clouds promised rain and the air smelled of autumn. Almost as if the TARDIS had picked this place to finally shut down and wither away.

"No, no," he shook the thought off. "You're not leaving me now, are you? Please, not now?" His tone was already pleading and his hands stroke affectionate over her doors.

"Doctor? Is that you?" A female voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He turned and looked at the woman who stood a few feet away. Her dark hair fell smoothly onto her shoulders and her brown skin didn't show a sign of aging. A smile placed itself on his lips.

"Yes, it's me." Rubbing his hands, he moved towards her. "Hello, Martha Jones."

"It's Smith now, actually," Martha informed him.

"Oh, congratulations," the Doctor beamed. "Where is dear Mickey?"

"He went for a walk with the kid." He grinned even wider and pointed his index finger at her as if he wanted to say: 'Look at you, how far you've come!'

"But you-" she looked him up and down in amazement. "You look all different. How do you do that?"

He held out his arms and turned on the spot. "Regeneration cycle and voilà, brand new old me," he proudly explained.

"Regeneration cycle? How does that work?" She couldn't help but stare at him open mouthed.

"Well, when my body dies, it is sort of recycled into a new one – a little time lord trick. I can do this up to twelve times."

"Body recycling?" Martha repeated sceptically.

"Yeah, stupid explanation – I'll never use that one again," the Doctor mused. "But you get the hang of it." He clapped his hands. "Right, Martha Jo- I mean Smith, how long has it been?"

"About five years since the last time I saw you. And even longer since the last time we talked."

"Five years? You don't look five years older."

"I take that as a compliment," she smiled. "How long has it been for you?"

"A few years – more like a few hundred years," he admitted.

"Hundred?" she gasped.

"Yeah, about three hundred, that's it," he said as if he had just remembered now.

Martha stared at him in half disbelief. "Three hundred years – _wow_!" He smiled at her again while she processed this new information.

"But Doctor, why have you come now?" she then asked. "The last time Mickey and I saw you, it looked like you told us goodbye for good."

"I got a bit nostalgic," he tried, but his smile had weakened.

" _Three hundred years_ ," Martha repeated – and she made her point.

"It was an accident," the Doctor admitted. "I hadn't intended to land in your backyard, I hadn't intended to land in anyone's backyard today – at least not on earth." – Her face darkened. – "But that doesn't mean I'm not pleased to see you, because I _am_ very pleased to see you again."

She tried a smile, but she didn't quite manage. There was sadness in her eyes – and hurt. The Doctor sighed. He didn't like these bits. He wanted to be happy. He wanted everyone else to be happy, because otherwise he couldn't be happy. And yet he had done it again. He had hurt her. He always ended up hurting people – especially those that were so dear to him.

"Martha Smith, I think I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" she repeated weakly.

"Yes, an apology for your family being enslaved because of me; an apology for you walking the earth for me, always at risk of getting caught; but most of all I owe you an apology for underappreciating you and treating you like you were second best, because you know what: You are the best, Martha Smith!"

Martha looked at him, tears welling up, unable to speak. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug and there they lingered while she tried not to sob too hard on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she finally whispered.

"There's nothing to thank me for," he replied as he let her go.

She smiled again and pressed his hands in hers. His face lightened up with relief.

"Well then," he beamed. "I gotta' go" – indicating the TARDIS behind him – "lots to see." He turned around to walk off, but changed his mind after one step and swung back around again. "You could come, if you liked. I mean- one trip…"

"No," she shook her head. "No more trips for me."

"Okay." The excitement had slightly faded from him, but he tried not to show it. "Well, see you then." He turned and continued his way towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Martha called him back.

"Yes?" He faced her once more, a sense of unease creeping up his entrails.

"You always walk off without really saying goodbye and then you never come back. It just feels like somewhere on the way you're forgetting us."

His face fell and his gaze strayed from her. But as he walked back towards her, his eyes locked with hers again.

"I don't forget you, I just don't like endings. So if I don't say goodbye properly that's because I can't let you go." He knew that this wasn't enough for Martha, not when this meeting was very likely their last.

"There's a place," he began, "where I keep you all save, where you cannot whither or age and never be harmed – not even by death. And in this place you'll be with me forever. These two hearts, Martha Smith" – he gripped his chest – "beat for you all until I take my last breath."

The Doctor looked at her in all sincerity and offered a faint smile. Then he dashed off towards the TARDIS without another word. Martha was so baffled she could only call his name and come after him. Halfway through the door he stopped and swung around, so she nearly ran him over.

"I almost forgot," he said cheerily. "I lost your phone, _but_ I've got my own phone now." He shivered excitedly like a child and then stretched out his hand. As she did not react, he said: "Your mobile phone, give it to me!"

"What?" She was confused, but handed him her phone anyway.

He pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at the mobile device. "I'm giving you my number, just in case," he explained and pressed the phone back into her hands. She could only shake her head about how fast he switched from one mood into the other. She wasn't quite sure if she would ever call his number, but she was still glad he had given it to her.

While before he had seemed to be in such a rush, he now lingered with her, delaying his departure. It was as if there was still something he wanted to do or say, yet couldn't get himself to do it. But they both knew it was his time to leave.

"Tell Mickey, I said hi," he finally told her. "And the kid – I didn't even ask if it's a boy or girl."

"It's a girl, she's called Joanna." He smiled at the name. Then he tapped his fingers against the doors of his TARDIS, debating something with himself.

"By the way: what day of the week is this?" he suddenly asked.

She laughed. "It's Sunday, why?"

"Oh no," his face showed disappointment. "You ruined my statistic," he accused the TARDIS and slammed his hand against the wood. "Oh well, the exceptions I make for you." He winked at Martha who shook her head bemused.

"Goodbye Doctor," she then said.

"Goodbye Martha Smith, forever in my hearts." The Doctor led her hand to his lips where he gently kissed it.

With a last smile at her he vanished in his blue box. And just a moment later the engines roared and the TARDIS began to fade as Martha waved the Doctor off.


End file.
